Cam phasers are technical components to adjust the phasing between a crankshaft and a camshaft in an internal combustion engine.
A cam phaser with a locking mechanism at the rotor of the cam phaser is known from DE 199 03 622 A1, which prevents any rotary motion of the rotor in reference to the stator in case of certain operating states of the cam phaser.